The First Meeting
by Rachel-Blue-Flame
Summary: Oneshot. The first time Damon met Bonnie, her grandmother knew Bonnie was going to have to give everything to heal the vampire.


**_The First Meeting_**

Tituba Bennett was a woman that had seen many things in her forty-three years of life. It was because of her knowledge that she knew _what _the man standing outside of her home really was. She had been about to sit on the couch, about to turn on the television to watch a rerun of her favorite show, _Dark Shadows_, when she caught a glimpse of him standing outside her home. He was standing underneath the old oak tree on the side of the property, hidden by the shadows.

Tituba stiffened for a moment, her natural instincts screaming to set protection spells around her house. But when she noticed him step out from the shadows of the tree, her instincts stilled.

She knew who he was.

Leaving the comfort of her living room, Tituba walked towards her front door. Taking a deep, comforting breath, she opened the door and stared out into the night. She noticed was he was no longer on her property, but rather walking down the street.

"Damon Salvatore." Tituba didn't yell his name because she knew he would hear her without the added volume. Sure enough, he stiffened before slowly turning around and facing her. He had an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Come inside."

Damon remained motionless for a few moments, but then, in a blink, he was standing at the foot of her steps. A cocky smirk was on his lips, his eyes sparkling with amusement. Tituba was not amused. "Wipe that smirk off your face, boy, it makes you look ugly."

Damon's face quickly fell into an expression of surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now hurry up and get inside before you let the chill of death in or before I decide to change my mind."

Damon, still surprised by Tituba's earlier comment, just nodded before entering the home. After he heard the door closed, he watched as she walked by him and into the living room she was just in moments ago.

The pair sat in silence, just staring at each other. Finally, Tituba sighed and asked, "How long are you in town now for, Damon?"

Damon shrugged. "Figured I'd only pass through, check in on you."

"I'm surprised you would even do that. Last time I saw you I was only nine years old."

"My whole life doesn't revolve around your family, Tituba," Damon snapped.

She seemed unfazed by his rude tone. "I know that. I was just simply surprised you bothered to come back here after all this time."

"What can I say," Damon began as he leaned back in the chair, "I'm just full of surprises."

"That you are."

The silence returned, but it was a comfortable one. The pair just seemed content to stare at each other, both seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Then Damon was the first to break it by asking, "How has everything been?"

Tituba shrugged. "Normal, mostly. Only two events really shook me." Looking into his eyes, the elder woman said, "I lost my husband of twenty-two years in a car accident at the beginning of this year, but the next week I was given a beautiful granddaughter."

Damon merely shrugged. "Congratulations, I guess."

Before Tituba could make a remark about that, she heard a familiar loud wailing coming from the back room. Damon looked to her and watched as she stood gracefully to her feet, a small smile on her lips. "Speak of the angel." She motioned for Damon to follow her as she walked down the hallway towards the room where her granddaughter was.

Laying on the king-size bed, surrounded by a mountain of pillows on either side, was a baby girl. When she reached her, Tituba picked her up and cradled her against her chest, whispering softly to her. Turning around, she saw Damon standing in the doorway, watching the pair uncomfortably.

Tituba smirked. "Will you hold her while I go warm up her bottle?"

Damon's eyes widen. "What?"

"She's just a baby, Damon. She can't hurt you."

There was a moment of silence before the familiar smirk appeared on Damon's lips. "You're not worried I'll make her into a snack?"

"No. You made a promise to Emily to protect her descendants and you're a…vampire of your word, Damon." Tituba looked down at the still fussing baby, though less vocal than earlier, and smiled. "Besides, once you look into her eyes, you won't be capable of hurting this little one."

Before Damon could reply, Tituba walked towards him and placed his arms in the proper positions. Then, she placed the little girl into his arms and walked around him and out of the room.

"Her name's Bonnie," she said as she walked by.

Damon stared down into baby Bonnie's face, expecting to see her screaming and crying for her grandmother to return. However, he was surprised to find the baby calm and simply staring back at him with her large, doe brown eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," Damon snapped.

Baby Bonnie simply laughed.

With a growl, Damon started shaking a finger at her. "I could easily kill you, Little Witch."

Bonnie responded by grabbing his finger and sticking it in her mouth.

The century plus vampire stared in shock at the sight of his finger inside the baby's mouth. How could such a young, frail creature surprise something that could easily kill her? It baffled him.

As if sensing his confusion, Bonnie smiled and released his finger from the confines of her mouth. Damon felt a foreign feeling fill his chest at the sight of her smile. It seemed to make her face come alive with a glow of happiness.

It was one of those rare, beautiful sights Damon got to witness.

Tituba returned with a warm bottle to the sight of Damon somewhat smiling down at Bonnie. She could see he was already taken with her. She knew he would be, her granddaughter having that gift.

She allowed them to have a few more moments of peace together before clearing her throat. Damon turned his attention to her, that small smile she had witnessed earlier gone. He quickly handed Bonnie to her and made his way towards the door. Tituba quelled the fussing baby by giving her the bottle, but turned her attention to the retreating vampire.

"Damon…"

"She's going to be a powerful witch, I can already fill her magic." He turned to look back at Tituba. "Teach her well, Tituba. I have a feeling she'll be of great use to me in the future." And with that he was gone.

Tituba sighed and looked down at her granddaughter. "Oh Bonnie, you're going to have a struggle with that one. He's going to need all of your love to heal those still raw wounds."

Yes Tituba is actually the grandmother's name. I looked it up on IMDB.


End file.
